Pet Skills
Each pet has a 2% chance of learning a skill each level. Some of these skills may only be learned by special pets. (See Pets) Pet skills can be enhanced to level 2 by using a book, for level 3 and 4 you need to synthesize the skill books. Level 2 skill books can be purchased from other players or received from the Wishing Well. The Skill Type is for when you are synthesizing books, it's the category that skill will be found under. For whatever reason some skills have two names, one for the book and one for the skill. Starter Skills Basic Shoot Magic Attack Physical Attack Active Skills Armor Piercing Deals physical damage and decreases physical defense of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 10 seconds. Blessed Protection Restores a portion of health based on pet's intellect to friendly players within a 350 radius. Breathability Deals physical and magic damage to all enemies within a 450 x 200 radius Charge Deals Physical and Magical damage to a single target and reduces that target's Physical and Magical Attack. Charm Prevents target from attacking for a period of time. Damage Deals magical AOE damage to targets within a 150 radius. Devil Shot Deals magic damage to a single target. Dodge Increases master's dodge rating. Lasts 10 seconds. Drag Pulls Mob's within a 1000 radius to the caster's current location. Enchanted Flame Deals magic damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Fast Attack/Quick Attack Deal physical damage to a single target. Frenzy Increase Master Movement Speed. Healing Restores a portion of masters health based on pet's intellect. Healing + Increases master's healing. Lasts 10 seconds. Infinity Increases physical and magic attack and defense values of party members within a 350 radius Magic Bane Deals magic damage and reduces magic defense of a target. Lasts 10 sec. Mangle Deals physical damage and reduces max HP of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 10 seconds. Perceptiveness Reveals nearby cloaked targets Purification Purges all negative status effects from nearby friendly players | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "|2MP, 1% |- | style="text-align: center; "|3 | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| |- | style="text-align: center; "|4 | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| | style="text-align: center; "| |} Ram Deals physical and magic damage to a single target within a range of 450 and reduces that target;s physical and magic attack. Lasts 10 seconds. Razor Claws Deals physical and magical damage to a target, reduces the target's dodge for 10 seconds. Rejuvination Increases master healing, lasts 10 seconds. Surprise Attack Deals pet strength * 1 damage and reduces movement speed of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 4 seconds. Sweep Attack Deals physical area of effect damage to targets within a 150 radius. Passive Skills Agile Apocalypse Berserk Certain Death Enchanted Line Endowement Enlightenment Eternity Increases pets maximum health Flexibility Genius LifeSaver Reduces maximum health, increased physical and magic attack. Meditation Restores pet hp every 3 seconds. Omnipotece Rock Steady Rebirth Restores pet health every 3 seconds. Resilience Roar Self Defence Sharpness/Razor Sharp Speedy Valor Wise Beastlord Skills Only learned by the ultimate pets. Angelic Aura Angelic Domain Angel Blade Angel's Blessing Demonic Domain Dazes targets whithin a certain radius. Flamethrower Deals damage to enemy targets whithin a 250 radius. Greater Angelic Aura Hell's Lava Deals Physical and Magical damage to a single target Infernal Destruction Does AOE damage to targets whithin a 250 radius Reduces target HP by 3% of current value every 3 seconds. Power of Faith (Angelic) Power of Faith (Demonic) Does three waves of damage to targets whithin radius. Satanic Attack Reduces attack speed, increases physical attack by 20%. Satanic Curse Deals physical damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Satanic Frenzy Deals magic damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Unknown If someone knows whether these skills are passive or active please either leave a comment or move it to the right category. Bloodbath Brilliance Dexterity Firece Attack Lethiality Mad Magic Mutilate Pin Down Slowness Stone Skin Totem Category:Skills Category:Pets